


Juicy

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: pie tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Woz has an unfortunate encounter in the kitchen after smelling something delicious.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Pieathon





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> for jokusatsu's Pieathon.
> 
> it's not that serious

When Woz first appeared in Sougo's bedroom, he was surprised to find there was not a single other living presence in the home. Even the little insects and occasional rodent that had managed to squeeze its way in had been entirely absent from Woz's radar. Perhaps they got a cleaner in his absence? Nonetheless, Woz hadn't been expecting the house to be empty, and thus stood awkwardly in Sougo's bedroom for a few moments, book under arm.

He had been planning on catching Sougo off guard.

Without Geiz or Tsukuyomi around, he could talk to Sougo as he liked; could plant ideas in his mind for his upcoming ascension to becoming Oma Zi-O.

Should… He just wait?

Oh, if there was one thing Woz despised, it was his plans requiring adjustments.

Suddenly, Woz noticed a rather soft, fruity scent wafting in from the corridor. It smelled good; a pastry, perhaps? Woz walked from the bedroom and made his way to the staircase and looked down to the main level, where he knew the kitchen to be. His mouth watered involuntarily as he got closer and he swallowed. Activities like cooking and baking were unnecessary to him; he barely ate in the first place. Only when his majesty offered him a spot at the table, or an item to consume, did Woz partake in such tedious actions.

As he began to descend the stairs, he found himself swallowing another mouthful of saliva, the scent of warm fruit and sugar stronger. Once he turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen, his eyes finally landed on a solitary pie sitting out on a tray. It seemed to be fresh from the oven, as there were wisps of steam rising lazily from the carefully carved designs at the top of the crust. Perhaps Junnichiro Tokiwa had baked it before taking a call? It certainly wasn’t the work of Sougo or Geiz, and Woz was willing to be Sougo’s status as king that Geiz would ensure Tsukuyomi was never let near an oven,  _ ever _ . 

Not after the time she had been assigned to make them food, right before Woz had turned his back on them. 

Almost as though his tongue remembered the vile taste, Woz raised a hand to his mouth, feeling a sudden wave of nausea as he tried to push the memories down; trying, but failing, to not remember how  _ no one _ had been spared poisoning that night. In hindsight, if her cooking had been any worse, it could have been considered an ambush by a traitor among them. 

Oh, the irony. 

Finally managing to brush the horrid thoughts away, Woz placed his precious book down on the counter as he entered the kitchen, his eyes shifting around. Truly, there was no one in sight, however… 

Something was off. 

He noticed, the moment he entered the kitchen. 

Deciding it was time to leave, Woz reached for the book he had so foolishly placed down, but was stopped when something warm and moist brushed the past his earlobe. Eyes growing wide, he spun around. How could he have been caught off guard?! There was no one in the house, nothing at all that could--

Woz felt his back hit the counter behind him as he came face to face with a rather large, goopy red appendage. There was barely any time for him to question its appearance before it struck, and the thick appendage wrapped around his waist and brought him over to the table with a rather powerful  _ yank. _ Unable to grab anything, his feet slid across the ground with ease for several moments before he was lifted clean into the air, more gooey red appendages to follow; one around his ankle and two around his wrists. He struggled, teeth clenching as he put all his strength into his muscles. He wasn’t really sure where, or what the enemy was. 

At least, until he discovered the tentacle-like appendages were coming from… the pie? 

There was a heavy pressure around his waist as the appendage squeezed, and Woz could feel the sticky warm liquid beginning to soak into his clothes and drip around the points of contact. He continued to struggle, pulling on his arms, until the pressure became too much and he let out a pained noise, lips parting for only a moment before the pressure suddenly lessened, and several thin ropes of red launched towards his mouth. Woz choked, senses assaulted by the taste of cherries, as he felt the warm fruit enter his mouth and  _ wriggle,  _ soft pearls seeming to dance around before heading further in and down his throat. He gagged, automatic tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his mouth, arms and legs were stretched out. 

There was little he could do, even breathing was difficult. The situation was beyond his comprehension, especially when the firm, hot appendages began to slither places, leaving sticky trails all over as his body was maneuvered around, knees raised up as the tentacles began to caress and rub in  _ places _ . The soft tendrils then somehow grew firm, and Woz heard the sound of tearing, and suddenly the hot, sloppy appendages rushed between the holes that had been torn in his coat and pants, sliding across skin and making the fabric damp. He barely registered the thump of his boots as they fell to the floor, and before he knew it, the tendrils were beginning to peel his clothes off. 

He choked as the bizarre, cherry flavored tentacles continued to wriggle in his mouth and throat, heavy on his tongue, movements nearly strangely similar to that of  _ thrusts _ , but that couldn’t be right. 

It couldn’t be--

Woz let out a muffled noise as he felt heated tendrils stroke between his legs, and to his horror he realized his pants were entirely torn apart and hanging from his calves. His jacket and top were soon to follow, hanging in shreds around his elbows for only seconds before the appendages swarmed his chest, teasing at any bit of skin and leaving sticky trails in the process. He squirmed, his head forced back slightly as the creature, whatever it was, positioned him at its will.

He needed to get free. 

He needed to get away. 

He needed to…! 

Woz’s mind raced, thoughts unclear as various scenarios filled his mind, scenarios of being caught in such a state, scenarios that ended up with him found dead and- Oh, his dearest kings eyes. How would they look upon his form if this thing destroyed him? With shock, or disgust? Or perhaps even worse; disappointment?

Woz felt his body jolt in shock as one of the messy tendrils wrapped around his cock and began to slowly work away while another stem from the same tentacle split off and seeped downwards, smearing fluid and who honestly knew  _ what _ in its path as it began to poke and prod at his entrance. He squirmed, unable to bite the creature due to the girth of the appendages. Red tinted saliva and foreign liquid dribbled from his lips messily, leaving various shades of pink and crimson down his chin and neck. The scent was almost sickening, overpowering and sweet. 

Woz flinched as he felt the tendril at his rear continue to stroke, tip occasionally dipping inside. On the list of things Woz had no interest in experiencing, ever, this had to be the absolute first. 

He managed to choke out a groan as one of the goopy tendrils at his chest suddenly fixed itself to a nipple, hard, and began to pinch and tug, all while the tendril on his cock continued to tease and caress, grip going from firm to feather light from top to bottom in moments. He trembled, toes curling as he fought to control himself. This was not the time to be giving into whatever…  _ it _ was. Not now, not in the kitchen where his king dined. Wasn’t there anything that could be done? 

A sharp thrust occurred, and Woz felt himself nearly splitting open as the creature’s tendril entered him and began to rock in and out, soon followed by another that matched with an opposing motion, in and out, in and out. Woz couldn’t scream, or yell, or make any noise that wasn’t a mixture of pathetic muffled discomfort and pain. His fists clenched tight, nails digging into his palms as he tried to keep himself calm. The tendrils began to pull him closer towards the table, closer towards the pie, and he let out another muffled moan as he was shoved onto the table, arms fastened tightly under his back while both legs were bent and pinned against his chest before he could kick. In his mouth, the thrusting that had been matching the pace that had been set in his rear suddenly picked up, and he nearly vomited as there was a spray of liquid and pearls that filled his mouth, dripping out and down his face and to the table below as the tendrils slowly pulled out and nudged at his cheek before slithering down. He coughed and tried not to choke, swallowing down what he could only hope were bits of fruit and copious amounts of liquid by accident as he tried to clear his mouth. 

Laid out on the table, Woz’s body jerked forward and back as the tendrils continued to rock into him, his ears filled with the awful sound of his own panting and squelches from the sticky tentacles. He groaned, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t will his body to ignore the touches. 

Tensing, he bit his goo covered lip as he was forced to come, the sticky mess mingling with other liquids on his chest and hips. Another moan was torn from his throat as the tendrils continued on, uncurling his legs and hoisting them up into the air. His back was the only part of him that touched the table top as they began to ram into him, and it was more than he could stand. He cried out, the stress from all this finally too much for him to bear. 

Thankfully, it only took a few moments longer before the orb filled tentacles inside him tensed and pulled out, spraying more of that awful liquid all over. They dropped him and he fell, a weak, boneless panting mess on the table, twitching every now and then as he felt the sticky, goopy mess drip out of him every now and then. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and he slowly began to push himself up, only to be stopped as a tendril wrapped around his ankle again, this time harder than before. He froze, horror in his eyes, as the main body of the tentacles, that fucking pie, began to undulate and morph into something Woz couldn’t quite comprehend. 

Everything went dark. 

When consciousness began to fade in, Woz was aware of two things first and foremost.

One; he felt clean. Cleaner than he should have, all things considering. There was no stickiness, no overpowering scent of cherry and sugar. Nothing. 

The second thing he noticed was the warmth and softness that enveloped him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. At his side, someone jumped. He looked down, cursing himself for being caught off guard not once, but  _ twice _ , before realizing it was Sougo as large eyes stared up at him. 

“Woz!” Sougo sat up straight and leaned over, one hand to the bed as Woz quickly took in his surroundings, noting with confusion that he was in Sougo’s room. 

In Sougo’s bed. 

The bed that belonged to his  _ king _ .

Woz threw the blankets off, horror rippling through him. How could he have taken his kings bed? How could Sougo sit there so calmly, how could--

Woz was entirely nude, and thus turned away, bringing the blankets up as shame washed over him. One by one, the events that had occurred with the monster in the kitchen began to trickle back into his head, and Woz felt dizzy as realization hit him. He had been found, hadn’t he? Naked and messy and-- 

_ Why was he clean, who washed him? _

He lowered his head into one of his hands, eyes closing tight as he tried to comprehend and understand. There was a creek behind him as Sougo leaned forward, and the bed dipped as Sougo leaned forward, a hand to Woz’s shoulder. 

“My demon king--”

“Woz, it’s dead.” Woz felt his breath grow still for several moments. He didn’t want to look back and see the expression on Sougo’s face. He couldn’t take the humiliation. He felt his hands tremble slightly and kept his eyes closed until a warm hand was placed atop one of his, and an arm crossed around his back to tilt Woz’s head towards Sougo. 

“Eyes.” Woz opened his eyes, the urge and desire to follow Sougo’s commands stronger than any kind of self hatred that could be raging through him. Sougo smiled softly and patted Woz’s head, touch gentle. If Woz were any other person, he might have leaned into him for the comfort he offered. 

“Dead…?” Woz finally questioned, voice hesitant. Sougo gave a nod, tilting Woz’s head just slightly more so their eyes met. 

“It touched you, so it had to die. Whatever it was.” Woz swallowed, his eyes shifting downwards to avoid Sougo’s. He managed to go only seconds before one of Sougo’s hands pressed to his cheek and angled Woz’s head to look at him again. 

“You’re mine, you understand? If anyone, or any  _ thing _ touches you…” Woz gave a weak nod as Sougo trailed off, and Sougo beamed suddenly, sitting back and turning to a little tray he had placed on the bedside table. 

“Good! Now, you’ve been unconscious for a while so you’re probably hungry, right?” Woz gave a small nod. He really wasn’t, but who was he to deny his king the gratification of taking care of one of his possessions? He slowly lowered his arms, but made sure to keep the blankets at his waist. 

“So, I’m not really sure what you like to eat, but we had some extra left from when uncle baked last night. It’s reeeeally good, so I hope you like it.” Woz looked over as Sougo lifted up a fork for him to bite off of, and he paled as he came face to face with a piece off of a slice of pie. 

**Author's Note:**

> or IS it?  
> o_o  
> 0_0  
> O_O


End file.
